


Stormrage

by The_Rose



Series: The Name's Game [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Illidan is a little shit, Kinda fluff, Part 1, They're just passing by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Maiev and Illidan got into an argument. The subject doesn’t matter. The reasons doesn’t matter. No. What really matter, is that Maiev made the mistake of calling Illidan by his last name and he won’t let go. Now, Maiev has to deal with Illidan and all of the Illidari calling her Shadowsong. And she hates it.





	Stormrage

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy \o/

“Shut up Stormrage!”

And Illidan straightened up, his mouth staying open as he was ready to say something but he couldn’t do a single sound. Instead, he looked at Maiev, a hand still on her hip while the other was on the table, the claws from her gauntlet digging in the wood and hate in her eyes. He didn’t knew whether he wanted to laugh or be really concerned.

“Wait…You just called me Stormrage?”

“No…Yes…Maybe. It doesn’t matter!”

Illidan really tried to repress his smile as a plan formed in his mind. He knew it would be dangerous and the percentage of survival was really low but he wasn’t going to let the occasion disappeared.

“If you want to play on the name…I’ll be your demon, Shadowsong.” He challenged her, a really big smug smile on his face.

“You better fucking not…” She whispered, warning him with her eyes that she wasn’t going to let him play that little game for too long.

“We’ll see…We’ll see.” He added before quickly whispering. “Shadowsong.”

 

Maiev looked at the Illidari Redoubt, really tempted to blink to the floating island and getting inside the Fel Hammer where Illidan was most likely waiting for her, but she quickly turned around. Since that stupid argument between them, and she wasn’t even remembering how they come to argue, he was unbearable. Not only he would make sure to use her last name every time he could, but the Illidari, for only Elune knew why, decided to do the same. And if she could have accepted it from them, as it would be a symbol of her superiority and respect, from Illidan it was unacceptable.

It has been a few months since they got together and not a lot of things had changed from before. She was just a little nicer to him even if she still couldn’t believe how he could be so dumb from her perspective. Almost everyone fighting on the Broken Isles knew about them as they made the mistake to told Khadgar and forgot to tell him to not repeat him. But at the same time, they had to reveal it because they suddenly really wanted each other and asked Khadgar to give them some kind of mission that would get them away from Deliverance Point without looking suspicious. Not only they didn’t get a mission but not even 5 hours after the request, everyone knew. And they didn’t even told why they wanted that mission that much.

At the same time, it was easier like that. No secret, no excuse, nothing.

“Come on, a lot of peoples call you Shadowsong, why would it be a problem?” She remembered Illidan asking, still smiling.

She answered his stupid question with a stupid answer.

“We’re a couple Illidan. We don’t use our last name for that.”

And even if it was somewhat true, this wasn’t the reason she was so angry at him to not calling her Maiev anymore. The reason needed her to get back at their very first night together, after a little party Khadgar threw to lift up the spirit of the troops. Not really knowing why, they had talked with each other when, a few days before, they had accepted to live like the other wasn’t there and forget about everything. But they talked and talked, maybe because they were the only one who had something to talk about. They drank also even if this wasn’t enough to get them really drunk, just a little too happy.

“Put a shirt.” She had laugh. “Those ab…Tattoos are distracting.”

“I worked a lot to get them.” He said, expanding his chest, keeping the subject ambiguous. “I have to show them.”

“I have abs and brawn but you don’t see me going everywhere showing them.” She pointed out.

“Don’t make me laugh Maiev.”

Offended, she had removed her chest piece to put Illidan’s hand on her belly, right on her own abs.

“Holy shit.” Whispered Illidan.

She laughed as she remembered that stupid talk and how Illidan pretended he did knew for her abs but acted like that so she would have to prove it. And after that, it escalated way too quickly. They continued to see which one had the best musculature and as they began to touch each other, something woke up inside them.

Taking advantage that the little party has been thrown in the Violet Citadel, they went to search for a free room. In a matter of second, their clothes were on the floor and they were on the bed, biting, kissing, scratching each other. And obviously, they didn’t waited too long to finally get into the real action.

And it was at this moment she could find the origin of her anger toward Illidan and his stupid idea to call her by her last name.

He was thrusting in her, faster and faster. She was in his arms, holding his head close, letting him hear her moaning right in his ears and suddenly, he had growled her name. For a moment, she didn’t recognized his voice who was way deeper than usual, almost a threat in the voice. And she could only think at how it aroused her and how she thought it was hot.

That night, he made her fall in love with her name.

Remembering that night almost convinced her to join Illidan on the Fel Hammer but she couldn’t. Not before he had stopped playing that stupid game. She wasn’t going to let him call her Shadowsong when they had sex. Out of question.

 

Shadowsong this.

Shadowsong that.

It wouldn’t stop.

When it wasn’t Illidan, that unfortunately she was seeing the most as they were leading the armies of Legionfall together, it would be the Illidari. Those idiots always had something to ask her and if some of them were at least using her title of Warden with her last name, most of them called her Shadowsong. And when it wasn’t Illidan or the Illidari, it was her own Wardens.

She couldn’t believe it herself and she wasn’t even sure it was the case but it had been a few days since all of them were only calling her by her title even when most of them were used to call her Maiev, even when working. And she would have put her hand in a fire that someone from Illidan’s side succeeded to convince them to play their stupid game.

She glanced at the rising sun, leaning against the Mage Tower, covered in her cloak, wondering how to put an end at this situation. She heard a few steps behind her and she closed her eyes, expecting Illidan to quickly shout her last name once again but this time, her feelings for him wouldn’t stop her fist to find his nose.

“Good morning!” Khadgar cheerfully said.

The mage yawned, a mug of coffee in his hand as he tried to get his hair right.

“Good morning Khadgar.” She simply responded, happy to see someone who was clearly not part of Illidan’s game.

With a brief look at the tower against her, Maiev knew why Khadgar was up so early. As the tower was finally build, he had to supervise the other mage to open all the portal necessary to fight against the Legion. And the Champions loved to complain when it wasn’t ready for when they were coming at Deliverance Point. And that poor Khadgar had to make sure every few days it was done. Otherwise he was the one the Champions would go to complain.

“I have a question.” He softly said, breaking the silence.

Without realizing it, Maiev hold her breath.

“So…What is the deal with “Shado…”?”

The knife stabbed the ground, not even an inch apart from Khadgar’s foot and he slowly move to the side, understanding that staying too close from her would most likely cost him a limb if not his life.

“Sorry.” She said. “It was a reflex.”

Khadgar decided to drink his coffee, realizing he would need all his attention when talking to Maiev today.

“What’s the deal then?” He asked again, this time not using the triggering word.

“I wish I knew.” She groaned.

“Well…You should at least talk with him, don’t you think?”

“I tried. But now, if I hear him using my last name one more time, I might do something really…unfortunate.”

Khadgar sighed. In his mind, he was searching for the best excuse to get away from the Broken Shore for the day as he could already see what was going to happen. He had tried to reason Illidan first but he had refusing to use her first name again until some condition he had choose were fulfilled. So he tried with Maiev but clearly, she wasn’t going to let anyone call her by her last name anymore. And he didn’t wanted to be there when it would happen.

“Courage.” He whispered, for her but also for himself. “And don’t forget, after noon, we got a meeting.”

“I’ll be there, don’t worry.”

“But me, no.” He thought before turning around, wondering if Karazhan wasn’t in need of anything.

 

From the get go she knew that meeting was the biggest mistake anyone could make. Not only did Khadgar got something urgent to do at Karazhan at the last minute but Velen straight up laughed when she asked if he was coming to the meeting.

“I’m sorry Warden Maiev but my people needs me somewhere else.”

And he left way faster than he should. And Maiev put the pieces together fast enough. She was going to kill Illidan and no one wanted to be there to stop her, because they knew they would fail to stop her. She took the deepest breath she could, telling herself that no, she wasn’t going to kill Illidan. He might be stupid and sometimes really, really annoying but she loved him. She wouldn’t kill him just for a name…Right?

She failed to convinced herself and decided to just go at the meeting, get everything done in a few second at best, and leave as fast as possible. Unless Illidan would accept to call her Maiev again.

She got into the room and let a little nervous scream when she saw Jarod in front of her.

“It’s about Val’Sharah isn’t it?” She asked in an exasperate whisper.

“Yes.” He simply answered with a smile, unaware of the situation.

Briefly, Maiev wondered whether or not his brother was part of the game. But she barely had the time to think about it that Illidan entered the room. He put his arm around Maiev’s shoulder, bringing her closer from him. She knew she should have got rid of the arm, after all she was angry at him, but she was missing their intimacy and enjoyed the few seconds she got to feel his body against her. And she would have swear she saw Jarod’s face twitching.

Everything was going well and this was surprising. Illidan succeeded to not use her name since the beginning of the meeting and the conversation stayed focus on the topic, how to counter attack when the Legion was trying to invade Val’Sharah. From times to times, Maiev could feel Illidan briefly caressing her. His hand on her tight, spreading his wings in her back, a finger on her hand. But every time, he acted like it wasn’t intentional at all, keeping his eyes locked on Jarod.

For a moment, Maiev thought that the vision Velen could have got wasn’t her killing Illidan but most likely both of them destroying the room in a cheerful reunion. She tried to hide her smile at this idea.

“Can you pass me the plan Shadowsong?”

No, she was going to kill him.

Obviously, Jarod took the paper who was near him and hold it to Illidan.

“Oh sorry Jarod, I wasn’t talking to you.”

The table broke.

It has been instinctive. A strong and precise punch on the wood table from Maiev’s frustration succeeded to break it. She wasn’t even looking at Illidan. Her fist still in the air, where the table was a few second ago, was bleeding through the armor from the hit. She was shaking and concentrating on only one thing, not throwing something deadly at Illidan.

Meanwhile, the two elves jumped far away from the point of impact and for once, Illidan wasn’t smiling anymore, wondering if he hadn’t got a little too far with his game. For a moment, he thought of trying to calm her by using her name. But he felt that if he tried to say one thing, she wouldn’t let him the chance to finish the first word.

Jarod, on the other hand, slowly walked out of the room. He would have loved to help his sister but he just felt it wouldn’t be possible even if he knew Maiev wouldn’t try to kill him, as he wasn’t responsible of any of this. Still, he believed the best thing to do was getting away and under his breath, he cursed Khadgar and Velen who hadn’t warned him. But before getting entirely out, he just gave Illidan a look saying: “Good luck.” But it wasn’t a compassionate look. No, it was more a “You bring it to yourself, now assume!”. And Jarod thought it was funny to add a little hand wave.

Calmly, Maiev began to move her body, making sure that a cracking sound could be heard when it was the head and hand’s turn. Getting out of the paralysis, she walked straight to Illidan and caught a horn, bringing his face at her level.

“Stop.” She growled, trying her best to not break the horn even if the temptation was huge.

“You really want me to stop?” He asked, his smile back as he faced Maiev, getting closer to her.

“You really want to die?”

Illidan took his time to answer, almost like he was hesitating.

“I’ll stop at only one condition…” He was now whispering, their forehead almost touching. “If you succeed to make me scream your name.”

Something clicked in her mind. She almost laughed at how stupid he was.

“Fear…or pleasure?” She whispered back, the anger still in her voice.

“Take your guess.”

When she saw his usual smile, Maiev hesitated between punching and possibly head-butting him right now or just kissing him. In the end, she did neither and let him go.

“Alright then…Stormrage.”

His smile got bigger and he showed her the door.

“After you Shadowsong.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> And now I get no other choice than writing my first smut...It's going to be fun \o/
> 
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
>  Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
>  You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
